Sailing to the Grand Line Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sailing to the Grand Line Part 1. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Ryo Vinsmoke: (voice over) Sailing to the Grand Line Part 1! The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew sailing at the Grand Line, They were on the search for One Piece. Captain Emmett: Hmmm. Callie Jones: Is something wrong, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Oh, I was just thinking. Marine the Raccoon: About being the new King of the Pirates? Captain Emmett: Aye, Just imagin how amazing it would be when we found One Piece. Guybrush Threepwood: Hey, Emmett! Good luck trying your best, You're all gonna need it! Captain Emmett: Thanks for ye compliment, Guybrush. Elaine Marley Threepwood: Let's hope we'll get to the treasure first. Guybrush Threepwood: Well, As long as we don't run into Whiskers or LeChuck. Marine the Raccoon: Don't mind them, Captain. It doesn't really matter who gets to One Piece first. Right? Captain Emmett: Aye, Marine. And so, Marine took charge of steering the ship heading to the Grand Line. Soon, The crew parked the ship right where Wally B. Feed stood by. Wally B. Feed: Hello there. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Wally. What brings ye here to our ship? Iago: Whatever it is, It had better be a good one. Wally B. Feed: Mr. Wood sends me to give you all a message. Marine the Raccoon: Like what, Wally? Wally B. Feed: About LeChuck making his move on Monkey Island, I even found something that just might help us. Captain Emmett: That's good to hear, Me dear friend. What did you find out? Wally B. Feed: Well, I have found a clue to where One Piece can be found. Zazu: Like what? Wally B. Feed: It's not much, (shows it to Emmett) But it might give you the answer for it. Ryo Vinsmoke: That would be a real opportunity to see the treasure in person. Nina Vincent: That's right, I can hardly wait. What're you orders, Captain? Captain Emmett: We must find the treasure first, Before Captain Whiskers does. Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's ship, He sends a new robot for the job. Captain Whiskers: At last, A new robot is finally created. Sa'Luk: You think this robot is enough to stop the Rangers? Captain Whiskers: I don't think, Sa'Luk. I know. (to the robot) Pistol Shooter, You know what to do. Pistol Shooter: Aye, Aye, Captain. At last, He set off to hunt down the Rangers. Back with Captain Emmett and his crew, Iago and Zazu came to see them with something special. Iago: Captain Emmett! Guys! Zazu: You would not believe what we've just found! Maria Swanson: (as Iago and Zazu showed it to them) What is it? Captain Emmett: (realized what it was) It's another clue. Zazu: If we're lucky, We might be able to find One Piece. Marine the Raccoon: Let's hope we'd get to it before Whiskers does. Captain Emmett: Agreed, Marine. We'll try our best to find the treasure. So, They started to form a map base in the captain's deck. Captain Emmett: Okay, so our pirate ship is here and we have to travel towards the Grand Line to find One Piece. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5